John Sherlock
by BoredWithIdeas
Summary: Post-Reichenbach. Shows how both of them dealt with the fall. John's married and just realized how much he loves Sherlock. Sherlock, well, he's always loved John. There is major complications before they can meet each other. Will John still love him for what he's done to him? Or will he send him away.
1. Chapter 1

It has been almost three years since Sherlock jumped. John is now married but will never forget his first true love,Sherlock. John married a nice northern England girl named Mary. John didn't want to move on but Harry told him too. John didn't realize he loved Sherlock until it was to late.

After the fall, Sherlock had to hide. He had gone to France for only two years. Then Sherlock returned to London, longing to tell John but still afraid that one of Moriarty's men will come after Watson. John, Sherlock's only true love, doesn't know Sherlock's alive. For now Sherlock awaits as the day to tell Watson slowly arrives.

John had trouble staying in 221B Baker Street. He had moved out for only a year but went back because he felt like he was abandoning Sherlock. That same year, he met Mary because she decided to get the flat across the street. They had met at Speedy's, though John never liked the idea of them meeting in the same place Sherlock and John first had an official dinner.

Sherlock had changed a lot in the past three years. He hadn't shaved, he hadn't eaten in a while, and he dye his hair ginger. He did that because he didn't want anyone to easily recognize him. He got a small job working as a waiter at Speedy's. In fact Sherlock was there when John had gone out with Mary. Sherlock was heartbroken, but he could also see that so was John.

One day John went out with Mary, he had seen a waiter who looked and sounded like Sherlock. John asked," What is your name? If you don't mind me asking." The man replied," Not at all ,sir. My name is...um.. Hamish." "Why did you hesitate?" asked John. Sherlock replied," Oh! I have a s-slight s-s-stutter. S-S-Sorry." "Oh.. okay. Sorry it's because you looked like a friend I once had," John said looking a bit sad. Mary asked John," What's wrong,John? What friend, you said you didn't have any friends?" John simply replied,"I've only got one."

Sherlock was now living with a bulldog he had adopted named Gladstone. He got the dog because Sherlock always knew that John wanted a dog just like it. Sherlock moved near a house near Addlestone, one of the many cases that "ruined" his name. "Why wouldn't anyone believe me?" he wondered. In that moment he believes that he hears John say,"I've always believed you."

On the first date, John proposed, though he thought it was a long shot. He did this because Harry forced him to. He never really listen to Harry but this time he did. Mary said yes. John was amazed on how easy it was. That night Mary slept in her flat and John in his. John cried that night in thought that if Sherlock was still alive somewhere, he might be breaking Sherlock's heart. "I love you so so much,Sherlock," cried john,"I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry."

Sherlock went to his job to John as usual, but John wasn't there. Sherlock saw Mrs. Hudson and decided to ask,"Excuse me, Ms. Do you know where the lad that always sits here is at?" She replied,"Oh..um..John? He went to get married with a lovely young girl. Good thing too. He was depressed for a year. His buddy Sherlock jumped off of a building a few years back. It was very sad." The thoughts running through Sherlock was things like," ," but the biggest one was,"JOHN'S GETTING MARRIED!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter?! TWO IN ONE DAY?! You guys better love me. **I kid, I have three chapters for this story... so far.

* * *

Everything That was Sherlock's is still there. As John walks by his room he can't help but cry. John was on his way to the church. The same lonely cab ride he took to tell Mrs. Hudson what had happened to Sherlock. John finally got there, and every one was there; Lestrade, Molly, Stamford, Mycroft, Harry, , And Some of his soldier buddies. everyone but Sherlock. John was tearing up a bit and everyone else knew why, except Mary. They were half way through the wedding, John began to get cold feet. "Speak now or forever hold your peace," recited the priest. Just then someone appeared to be standing at the door.

Tears were forming in Sherlock's eyes. John ,the same person who couldn't keep a relationship for more than two months, was going to get married. "And will you be going to the wedding Mrs Hudson?" asked Sherlock. "How did you know my name," replied Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock panicked and tried to look for something that says her name. There he saw her card. Sherlock, relieved, replied,"Your card is out and I looked. Sorry." "Oh.. Okay dear. yes I will be going to the wedding, but why do you ask dear," asked . Sherlock then said,"No reason at all." said," Would you like to know where the wedding is at?" The detective thought,"No John needs to live his life without me. no matter how much it pains me, watching him love another." Instead he says," No thank you."

"So.. how you holding up John," asked Lestrade, John's best man. John was taken by surprise at Lestrade's question. " Oh. I'm fine. Alright. I went back to therapy. Got a job. Meet Mary. Everything is going okay," John's voice broke while saying 'okay'. Lestrade said," John. Not here. It took me a while to adjust to Sherlock not being here, too. Come on you're getting married!" John pulled Lestrade aside. John whispered," I don't want to get married. Mary is a lovely girl but... I love Sherlock. I don't know but I do. After he... jumped, and I saw him on the ground, I realized that". "John. As you can see, I'm no expert on love. I can't give you any advice, but I need to tell you something," but as Lestrade was going to say, it was time to start the wedding.

After work, Sherlock went home to Gladstone. "Oh Gladstone. What am I suppose to do? John, I love him,but he is getting married... It was Harry. she told him to move on. John didn't want to but he listened to her. He never listened to her though. Maybe he was feeling defenseless. Yes," Sherlock exclaimed. Gladstone, now sitting on Sherlock's lap. It reminded Sherlock of John sitting in his chair. A single tear ran down his cheek. "But why...oh... right. I'm dead in his mind. Oh what am I to do Gladstone. I know! Bark once to tell him now. Bark twice to tell him in... I don't know... two months." *Bark*...

There was one seat,only one seat empty. John wanted it for Sherlock, even though everybody knew Sherlock wasn't coming back. Music had began to play and people started to stand, but John didn't notice. As Mary walked down the aisle, John thought he saw Sherlock. He was about to utter the consulting detective's name, when Mary came and said," Oh... John, thank you. You look lovely as well." The priest said," You may sit." the ceremony went on.

* * *

It's short, but necessary. I'll post another one later or tomorrow. Love you :D


	3. Chapter 3

Just one more for today. Then you have to wait. Like the other peoples.

* * *

"Just one. Okay I'll tell him, But first I have to shower and then we'll go for a walk," Sherlock said to Gladstone. Sherlock showered and then went for a walk with Gladstone. They walked around for a bit. Then they went to 221b. Sherlock had always been good with locks and thankfully no one saw. Sherlock and Gladstone entered the flat. Nothing had changed. Everything was there: Sherlock's laptop, his skull, and his old coat. The coat felt a little damp. Sherlock's brain went to work._ John couldn't have washed it. He wouldn't... He didn't spill anything on it._ Sherlock licked the wet area as he normally did. _Salty. Tears? John cries himself to sleep while holding on to my coat._ Sherlock just stood there. He noticed a wedding invitation address to him in the garbage. _He didn't want his fiance noticing what he wrote on it so he told her he messed up and threw it away. She didn't bother looking._ He opened it up. It read:

_Sherlock if you ever read this I'm getting married in the little church just outside of London. I won't bother telling you which one because I'm sure you deduced which one. Though I know you won't come back, I just want you to know that I love you and I'm only doing this because Harry said I need to move on. I'm sorry. I know you don't love me but that won't stop me from loving you. -John Watson._

The doors opened, half way through the wedding. "Hi." John had heard that voice before. He couldn't believe it. He turned around and saw James Moriarty. Following Moriarty was a man holding a gun. "What are you doing?" asked John with a nervous face. "Isn't it obvious? I took care of one part of the puzzle. Now I have to take care of the other half," replied Moriarty. With that said, the man with the gun took aim and fired. It only hit John's arm but he made it look like it killed him. It actually tricked Moriarty because he left saying,"You may proceed." Lestrade and Mary quickly went to John's side. "Are you alright, John?" asked Lestrade. "I'm fine. This isn't the first time I got shot," John said with a chuckle. Mary contacted the ambulance. "Don't worry, John. The ambulance is coming shortly," said Mary. After John was taken to the hospital, everybody left. The church was completely empty.

Sherlock put the letter back down. He left the flat with tears streaming down his face. He made sure the door was locked behind him and that Gladstone was with him. "Okay Gladstone I think it's times to tell him," said Sherlock. He got a cab and went home. He dyed his hair black and let his natural curls free from the gel. He shaved and put on his suit with purple shirt. Sherlock began to pace around the room. His head filling up with all kinds of thoughts. The thought that stood out the most was "John's getting married. I doubt that he would leave his fiance.'' Sherlock decided he was doing this now and nothing could stop him. Sherlock left Gladstone with his neighbor before he completely changed. He ran toward to the church. He arrived and stood outside taking a deep breath. He pushed the doors open. "Jo-," he stopped in his tracks noticing nobody there. He went down the aisle and turning noticing a place card with his name on it. He looked toward the front and saw blood.

They made it to the hospital before John lost too much blood. He was going to be alright. John was resting for the moment. Lestrade held Mary as she cried. Why is she crying? Lestrade thought. "Mary? Are you alright? He asked with great concern. She sniffled. "No. No I'm not. This is my fault," she replied. "What are you talking about?" He asked again. She took a deep breathe and looked up at Lestrade. "I am, or was, one of Mr. Moriarty's henchmen. I was sent to kill John and I was going to, but... the moment I saw him at Speedy's, I fell for him. After that, I had forgotten to report to Mr. Moriarty. He sent some men to ask me what was taking me so long. I told them I'd get it done. They noticed the ring on my finger and told me I was getting too invested in this." Lestrade was appalled. He didn't say anything and let her continue. "Then I did something so stupid. I told them where the wedding was to be held. They told me Mr. Moriarty, himself, would attend. That bullet was meant for me, not him."

The blood was on the groom's side. He felt the tears streaming down his face again. He really hoped that didn't mean what he knows it means. The priest appeared before him. "What are you doing here? This is, now, a crime scene." The priest asked. Sherlock was on his knees and he looked up. "What happened to the wedding that was going on here?" The detective asked. The priest looked sad. "Mr. John Watson was shot. I don't know who shot him. Why do you ask? Who are you?" Sherlock stood to his full height. Instead of sorrow in his eyes, it was anger. There is only one person who could have caused this. And he knew for a fact that he wasn't dead. "What hospital did they take John?" Asked the detective. "St. Bart's. But I ask again, Who are you?" Replied the priest. Sherlock smirked. "The name's Sherlock Holmes and I'm back."

* * *

Another chapter just 'cause I'm nice. This one's the one people really liked on tumblr.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter! Sorry if it took long. But I've had a lot of stuff to do. So here.

* * *

"What do you mean it was meant for you?" Lestrade asked. He was resisting the impulse to cuff her. "I sold out. I became friends with the enemy. The man who Mr. Moriarty brought in, he's a bad shot. He should have brought Moran. he probably didn't want his lover-boy to get hurt." She rambled. "Stop it! You're getting off topic!" John moved around in his bed. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't cuff you right now," Lestrade threatened. "I love him. And I make him happy," she replied with a voice full of hope. Lestrade scoffed. "That was your bargaining chip. I'm sorry to say that John loves someone else. He's been miserable since the day you met." Mary looked as though she was to cry. She did. The sounds of her cries woke up John. "Huh?" He said as he opened his eyes. Lestrade and Mary looked at each other. "Are you going to tell him or should I?" Lestrade said motioning towards John. "John, I'm so sorry," she sniffled out. "What are you on about?" John said with a confused expression.

Sherlock made his way out of the church. St. Bart's was far but that didn't stop him. He ran towards the hospital. But he took a detour to 221B. He must tell Mrs. Hudson and he knew after something bad has happened, she would go back home. Home. He was finally going home. He stepped in the doorway to the flat. He took a deep breath and knocked. He heard Mrs. Hudson waddling towards the door. She opened it and saw Sherlock. Her eyes widened and tears made her way to her bloodshot eyes. She must have been crying because John was shot. "S-Sherlock?" She said as she cupped his face to make sure he was there. When she felt there was actually something beneath her hand, she drew him in for a bone-crunching hug. Sherlock patted her head. "I'm here, Mrs. Hudson. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. There was things to do." She wept into Sherlock's scarf. "Sherlock, John's, he's been..." She continued to weep. "I know Mrs. Hudson. I know."

"Mary, what's wrong?" He said with a more worried expression. Mary had never been like this even when she said her mother died. "I-I... I never thought it would come to this but..." Just then Mary pulled a gun out of the purse she insisted on carrying around with her. Lestrade, then pulled out his gun and pointed it towards Mary. "Put the gun down! Put it down!" Yelled Lestrade. John was frightened. He didn't know what to think. "M-Mary, what's going on?" Stuttered John. Mary laughed, but it wasn't her sweet usual laugh. It was a dark sinister laugh. "Oh John. I do love you but you are as thick as a brick." Lestrade was growing angrier by the second. "Put down the gun! Security!" He called out. "They're gone. No one's in the building except us." She flashed a wicked smile. "Mary, wh-" John's question was cut off. "My name is not Mary, it's Lilith."

"You have to go see him, Sherlock! You have to!" Mrs. Hudson cried. "I'm going to see him, I just needed to see you first. I couldn't have to whole of London, knowing I'm back and not you. You're like a mother to me." Sherlock said as he held her tighter. She composed herself and smiled. "Go on, now." She said as she shooed him away. He left with a kiss on her cheek. He hailed a cab and got in. "St. Bart's hospital, please." The cabbie nodded and off they went. Off they go to see John. Finally. They got there within twenty minutes. Sherlock paid the man and ran toward the hospital. There was one problem though: there were guards not letting anyone in, in fact, they were taking people out. There was a distinctive mark on the guards' jackets. A J and M in a skull. Sherlock's heart stopped, though, his mind kept working. John's in trouble, was all going through his head. John's in trouble and there isn't anything I could do about it.

* * *

So there you go!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter! It took long, I know but I was a bit preoccupied with my other story. Sorry! But here it is now.

* * *

John was shocked. "Why did you lie to me?" Was the only sentence that John was able to form. Mary, wait, Lilith moved closer to John and kept the gun pointed at him. Lestrade mimicked her movement but pointed the gun towards her. "Don't you dare get close to him!" The DI shouted. Lilith was enraged so she hit Lestrade with the handle of the gun causing him to go unconscious. She laughed. "It's just you and me now." The blond tried to get further away from her as he could, but he couldn't get far because of the wall. She sat herself to the edge of the bed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you... But he is." Just then Moriarty appeared at the door with a smirked plastered on his face and another man with a gun to his side. "Hello Johnny." He said as he stayed at the door way. Lilith was going to say something snarky when the man holding the gun, Moran, pointed it at her. "No, no, you can't." She pleaded. "You sold out, Lily. You had a job to do: kill him, but you didn't. It has to happen." Moriarty replied. As he said those final words, the gun was shot and Lilith dropped dead on the floor.

Sherlock needed an idea, a brilliant idea, to get in. _To save John._ It's been a while since he has had to do that. He was rather giddy with the idea that he was able to save John again. He stopped, John was in trouble, he needed help or else Moriarty will hurt him. He carefully went towards the back where he knew that no one knows about. Where he went everyday after he returned from Paris. Where he entered to at least see John during that year, unable to actually go talk to him. He opened the door and no one was guarding it. Which room was John staying in? It had to be the only room with the door closed. He entered the main hallway and all of the doors were closed. This was going to take a while.

At the sight of the blood, John fainted. It was odd, he had seen blood before why did he faint? It must be because he actually did... _stuff_ with Mary, no, Lilith. You could go as far as to say that he might have actually had..._ feelings_ for Lilith. Though not as much feelings as he felt for Sherlock. Those were, or rather, are true, real and they are not forced. Moriarty looked at John for a moment. "I could just kill him now, can't I?" He said to Moran. "You could, sir." Moran replied. "But that would be cowardice. Killing him while he can't see or say anything." Moriarty countered. "That's right, sir." Moran replied. Moriarty threw his hands up in defeat. "I'm not going to kill him just yet. Later, there will be a better time to finish him off. He can't defend himself without his precious little Sherlock, now can he?" Jim said with a laugh. With that, they were off.

Sherlock was on the third floor, it had nearly taken him twenty minutes to look at all the rooms. He didn't look per say, but he knocked. What he knew that if he knocks and someone is there with John, they will open the door and point a gun at him. From there, he can help John from the inside. He looked at the floor and saw two men come out of the fifth room, to the right, at the end of the hall. _Moriarty._ There was a gun shot, it better not mean what he thinks it means or else when he caught Moriarty, he was going to torture the bastard until he couldn't bare it any longer. Once both men were gone, Sherlock went to the room. He didn't go, no, He ran towards the door. _Towards John. Towards his love._ He placed his hand on the knob. What if John really was dead? He wouldn't be able to bare it. He'd actually step off on that ledge of St. Bart's. He sighed and looked down. He was meet with blood slipping through the door. His eyes widen, his pulse quickened. _No!_ He entered the room. John was laying on the bed, unconscious, _Thank God!_ He looked for the body that belong to the blood. He saw Mary on the floor with a gun shot through her chest. _Oh._ He went to John and held him in his arms. _John is going to be okay_, at least that's what Sherlock thinks.

* * *

They're together now! But not the way you'd hope. Anyway, there it is. Enjoy it while you can! Or else someone might be mean and try to take that away from you. Muhaha!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter! It took long, I'm sorry. School stuff and what not. I'll try to post another chapter this week.

* * *

John felt himself being moved. He was still a bit dizzy. He opened his eyes. There was Sherlock looking down at him, tears threatening to spill at any moment. "Sher..." He tried to say. His voice was hoarse. "Shh John, Don't speak. Not now." Replied Sherlock. John closed his eyes again. He opened them and Sherlock wasn't there. The blond cried and his eyes closed. He opened them again. There was Sherlock again.. What the Hell is going on? "Sherlock?" He reached up and cupped Sherlock's cheek. He was really there. He wasn't just an illusion like he had been all these years. "I'm here, John. You're still hurt. You need to rest." The detective replied. The doctor rested his hand there for a moment before he drifted off to sleep.

Sherlock watched as John woke up. "Shh John, Don't speak. Not now." He replied. He watched as the doctor closed his eyes. He was hallucinating. "I love you." Sherlock softly whispered. The doctor opened his eyes again. The detective leaned into the touch. Oh how he missed John! "I'm here, John. You're still hurt. You need to rest." Sherlock carefully watched as John drifted back to sleep. He laid the doctor down back on the bed. He heard a small whimper coming from the Blond. He misses me, too. I check his clipboard to make sure there isn't anything wrong besides the injured shoulder. _No... No, no, no. Anything but that. How could he be diagnosed that? He didn't show any possible signs of that. John has Leukemia._

As John was sleeping, he had a dream:

_John was back at 221B with Sherlock. He had walked through the front door and was almost tackled down by a little kid. Hamish, their son. How could he forget? He hugged their little toddler. "Where's your daddy?" He said as he picked up his son. Their son couldn't talk properly yet but he was more advanced than any two year-old. Hamish pointed toward the kitchen. John walked to the kitchen, there Sherlock was standing by the stove. The detective was trying to cook some spaghetti. Hamish watched as his daddy having trouble with the spices. The little boy laughed. Sherlock jumped and turned around. He saw John and smiled. "How was your day, love?" The detective asked as he gave the doctor a kiss. "It was wonderful. But... I think somethings burning." He replied as he couldn't suppress a chuckle. Sherlock's eyes widened and ran toward the stove. Hamish was in a laughing fit by the time the detective turned off the stove. John laughed along with his child. Sherlock couldn't but laugh, too._

John jolted awake by a noise that sounded like something metal falling on the floor. The clipboard.

* * *

It's short for a reason. But there was a little parent!lock. There was a huge plot twist there. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another chapter! Sorry I've posted, I've had writer's block and school work. But I promise to post more.

* * *

Of all things Sherlock noticed, how come he didn't notice that? And why didn't John tell him? He looked through his mind palace, searching for some evidence, something he over-looked. There! The month John had a really bad 'cold'. Sherlock noticed when the doctor hit himself on something, he'd get bruised easily. When they'd walk, John would slow down and limp. John would get tired and almost slept through and entire case. Sherlock dropped the clipboard with a clatter on the floor. He saw John jolt awake. "Why didn't you tell me?" The detective said quietly, keeping his eyes on the floor. He tried to keep the tears out of his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?!" He yelled as he looked up at John. He didn't mean to yell but it was the only way he could keep himself from crying.

John was startled by Sherlock's ourburst. He never used that tone, with anyone. Tears made their way to the doctor's eyes. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew! Being the bloody genius you are!" Where did that come from? He just got his love back and they were fighting? The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry. Really! But I really thought you knew." He laid back in bed to relieve some of the stress on his shoulder.

Sherlock saw the hurt in John's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. You never showed any signs of having it. Expect for that week and the months following..." He hit his head. "I'm so bloody stupid. The signs were there."

"Don't beat yourself up. I didn't think I'd have it again either, but I relapsed." John said as he looked at Sherlock. The doctor noticed something he'd never seen in Sherlock's eyes: worry. He's actually worried about John.

"But me! How could _I_ not notice?!" Sherlock sat on the bed and he brought his knees up to his chest. There was silence in the room. "We have to get you out of here. Moriarty will send more men. After he finds out I'm alive, he'll never leave us alone. Not until he's dead."

"You better not leave me again. We have to do this together or not at all." John looked right into Sherlock's. He wasn't about to lose his love again. Even if his love doesn't love him back.

Sherlock smirked. "I'd never leave you again." He doesn't want to leave his love again, even if he doesn't feel the same way. "Let's get to work."

* * *

So they will try to find Moriarty and kill him. Do you think he could do that? And one more question: Should I write smut in this? I don't think it's necessary but if you guys want it, tell me and I'd be happy to oblige. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

So two things: 1) I'm going to stop writing from Sherlock's and John's POV. Now it'll be like a normal story. 2) There will be no smut. I'm not ready for that yet. Here's the chapter!

* * *

They were back in 221B. They had gotten out safely without attracting too much attention to themselves. Mrs. Hudson greeted them both with a big hug (Except John because of his shoulder) and kiss on the cheek. Now, they sit in silence. Sherlock at the table doing an experiment and John using his computer. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

Every now and then, John would pass to go to the bathroom or get a cup of tea, and he would brush his fingers lightly across Sherlock's back. Just making sure he's really there, he told himself. The doctor would pass and the detective would shiver at the touch. They didn't speak of it. They didn't want to. They spent so much time alone, they needed these little touches.

Two weeks pass and still no word has left their lips except if they were doing a case. The members at the yard took it as quite a shock when Sherlock 'came back from the dead'. Lestrade knew, of course he did. Sherlock would have gone mad if he didn't give him a case. Lestrade always believed in him. Donovan and Anderson were fired because of the accusations they made against Sherlock. He proved he was innocent, that he wouldn't do any of that. It just wasn't his style.

On one case, Sherlock went off without John. The army doctor went with Lestrade. Both men sat in the office quietly, until John spoke up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lestrade kept on looking down at some paper work he needed to fill out. "I was going to tell you but you were getting married at the time."

"You could have told me before."

"I didn't know until then."

"Bullshit."

With a sigh, the Detective Inspector looked up. "John. You would have left her at the alter without so much as a good-bye. You are not that type of man."

"But you know how I feel about him. I love him, Greg. And you couldn't tell me?"

He was getting mad, now. He didn't want to have to deal with none of the cases leading no where and a whiny John. He slammed the papers on his desk. "Goddamn it, John! You have him back now. That's all that matters!"

John was quiet. He didn't know what to say. He put his head down. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry."

The were quiet for the next ten minutes. John let out a chuckle. "How do you deal with all of this?"

He chuckled, too. "I don't know. I'm surprised I hadn't died yet."

There was a ding coming from John's phone. He took it out and looked. It was from Sherlock. It still took some getting use to the number appearing on his phone screen again. _Where are you? SH_

Lestrade noticed the slight smile on John's face. "It's from Sherlock, isn't it?"

"We haven't spoken in a while. This is thee first time in weeks."

"Well, didn't you just make everything sad?"

John chuckled in response. _I'm with Greg. JW_

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't even know if he would feel the same."

Greg smiled but John didn't see. He knew how Sherlock felt about John, but he wasn't going to tell him. It would spoil the fun. There was another ding coming from John's phone. _Come home. I need to tell you something. SH_

"I need to, um..."

"Go. It was nice catching up." Greg turned back to his paperwork. John left with grin on his face. After ten minutes, he arrived at the flat. (His shoulders were better now.) He hugged Mrs. Hudson and went upstairs. He opened the room to the living space and, surely, there sat Sherlock.

Just as John was about to greet him, the detective said. "Please sit down, John."

John sat down in his favorite chair. He didn't say anything. Waiting for Sherlock to say something important is like waiting for someone to pull the trigger.

"I'm sorry for pretending to be dead for three years."

Those ten words hit John like a freight train. He felt a slight pain in his right leg. "Bloody Hell, Sherlock! Was it really necessary to say... that?"

"What? That I was dead?"

The pain came with full force. He gripped his leg, trying to feel other pain. He was on the verge of tears. Sherlock noticed how he was causing the doctor this pain. He went on his knees in front of John. The detective rested his hands on top of John's. As if Sherlock' hands had some magic healing power, the pain went away. John was reminded that Sherlock was really there, that he wasn't just some illusion.

"Calm down. I'm here. Really." Sherlock took John's and guided it towards his face. The doctor cupped Sherlock's cheek. John's breathe slowed down as did his heartbeat.

"Thank you." John has never been this close to Sherlock. The detective smiled, a John-only smile.

* * *

SO cliffhanger! I'll try to post the next chapter by Friday but don't expect it. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter! Sorry I've been stressed but hopefully this makes up for it.

* * *

Sherlock stayed in that position. "Actually, that is not the thing I wish to tell you."

John kept his hand where it was and didn't dare move it. He noticed a faint blush on the detective's cheeks.  
John gave him a reassuring smile. "What did you want to tell me, Sherlock?"

Sherlock opened his mouth to say something when they heard the sound of the front door opening and  
closing. Someone was coming up the stairs. The detective stood as he was Lestrade enter the room. The  
Detective Inspector had a scared look on his face. Scared, worried, and grieve were the emotions written on  
his face. "What happened?" The Consulting Detective asked.

Lestrade gave up trying to fight it. He let the tears flow as he fell to his knees. John fell to his side and held  
him. "Greg, what happened?!" Asked the doctor.

The DI calmed himself but still let out ragged breaths. "He has them." He looked up to Sherlock. "He kidnapped  
them."

"Who kidnapped who?"

"The- That bastard, Moriarty, has my family. He took them."

"And you want me to find them?" Sherlock questioned. "Why would it matter to you if he has your family. I  
thought you divorced Darlene."

Lestrade scoffed. "You know for a damn bloody genius, you can miss the most simplest things. She left me! I  
loved her and my daughter! Hell, I still do!"

John was confused through out this whole conversation. "Wait! How do you know Moriarty has them?"

Lestrade said nothing and took out his phone. He handed it to Sherlock. John stood to hear the message with  
the detective. Sherlock pressed play:

_"Hello Detective Inspector! You must be wondering why I contacted you. Well, a little birdy told me that _  
_Sherlock Holmes is back! Seeing as he won't trust me, I'm going to need you to pass on a little message for me. _  
_Tell him that this needs to finish once and for all. The only way this is going to end is one of us drenched in the _  
_others blood. Also, seeing as you don't trust me, either, and you probably won't pass on this message, I've got _  
_something to change your mind. Say 'Hello!' Darlene. You, too, Janis, say 'Hi!' to daddy. Greg! Help us, please! _  
_Daddy, please! We need you! Now that's not what I told you to say. Moran! No! Please! Leave her alone! Don't _  
_touch my baby! Well, Greg, you should hurry. I don't think Janis can handle it anymore. Good-bye!"_

Lestrade was crying harder. John looked traumatized. Sherlock was, he'd never admit it to anyone if they  
asked, scared. Moriarty dare hurt one of his friends. He's hurting a little innocent girl. That just shows what  
that bastard is capable of. "We'll find them Greg."

The DI looked up. Did Sherlock just call him Greg? "Thank you." Greg stood up and hugged the detective. They  
pulled away. John was about to say something when they heard a scream coming from downstairs. All three  
men rushed downstairs. "Mrs. Hudson, are you okay?!" Sherlock yelled as he pushed open the door to her flat.

The old woman rushed over to Sherlock and embraced him. She had tears trailing down her face. "What's  
wrong, Mrs. Hudson?" Sherlock asked in a sweet voice, only reserved for her. With a shaking hand, she  
pointed to her answering machine. Sherlock went over to it and pressed play.

_"Hello, Mrs. Hudson! You are really close to Sherlock Holmes, aren't you? I've been told he's back. Is that true? _  
_I need you to tell him to meet me in Hyde Park next Saturday. I see you may not trust me but I've got someone _  
_here to convince you other-wise. Go one tell her, Patricia! Sister, please! Help me! They're hurting me! Now, _  
_now, Patricia, are we going to have to do it again? No! Please! I can't bare it anymore! Better tell Sherlock, _  
_Martha. Good-bye!"_

Clinging onto John, Mrs. Hudson let out more sobs. It, finally, hit Sherlock what was happening. "I'll bring your  
sister back to safety. But for now, John, check your phone."

"What but-" John's phone dinged. He pulled it out his pocket and he noticed he got a message. He let out a  
breath. He pressed play:

_"Johnny boy! Heard your lover boy's back from the dead. It must have crushed you so much. Not having him _  
_there for three years, that is. I'm going to need you to tell him to go once the Sun goes down. He knows what I _  
_mean. You probably don't trust me at all because I've tried blowing you up, I 'killed' your best friend, blah _  
_blah blah. I'm sure I can convince you or rather Harriet can convince you. John! Please listen to that crazy _  
_bastard! Help me please! Watch your mouth missy. Mahoney! Shut her up! No! No! John help! Now, make sure _  
_my message gets across. Your sister's a fighter. Six hours of torture and she's still toughing it out. But I'm not _  
_sure she can handle it anymore. See you Saturday Johnny. One last thing tell Sherlock Now the game is on."_

Tears were running down John's face. "When the Sun goes down, he says. That's when we have to meet him."  
The doctor told Sherlock.

"We?" Sherlock said as he turned to John.

"Yes, We. I'm not letting you go alone, Sherlock."

"But-"

"No. I'm going whether you like it or not."

"Fine. We have to prepare. Greg, Mrs. Hudson, you both are welcome to stay in our flat if you don't feel safe  
enough to go home alone."

"Thanks, mate." Greg said as it was his turn to hold onto Mrs. Hudson. "Let's go up stairs. You need some sleep,  
Mrs. Hudson." With that, they went up stairs.

"What are we going to do?" John asked as he turned to Sherlock.

"If I'm being honest, I... don't know. He could have anything planned. He won't kill anyone."

"How can you be so sure? He's fucking crazy. He murdered an innocent old lady, remember?!"

"If he was going to kill anyone, he'd kill you three. He won't stop doing anything until he's dead. That's why I  
don't want you to go. He's still alive, he'd kill you. And I can't bare to lose you."

John looked at Sherlock right after he said that. "Really?"

Sherlock noticed what he had said. "Oh." He blushed while he nodded. He walked over to John. He stood right  
in front of John. "I need to tell you something."

"Oh right. We were interrupted before. What were you going to say?"

"I... um... I love you."

John looked at Sherlock with wide eyes. He smiled. "I love you, too."

Sherlock smiled. "Wow. Fine. We'll do this together, okay?"

John nodded as he held Sherlock's hand. "Together."

* * *

They said it. They said the thing! What do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10

Here is a quick update. I might not be posting over the next few days due to my after-school activity. It takes a lot of my time but it's worth it. I'll try posting more next week. Mostly fluff in this chapter except towards the end.

* * *

That night they laid in bed together while Mrs. Hudson occupied John's room and Greg slept on the couch.  
They laid on their side, looking at each other, not saying a word. Now that they professed their love, the  
thought just hit them. They might lose the one they love this coming Saturday.

They rested their hands on top of one another. Every once in awhile, Sherlock would draw little patterns with  
his finger on John's palm. It's getting darker as the night draws on. Both, the detective and the doctor, not  
planning to sleep any time soon.

A little smile spread across Sherlock's face. "What happened to not being gay?"

A soft chuckle came from John. "I'm not. I'm bisexual."

"Right. How could I miss that?"

"Because you're an idiot."

That just made Sherlock smile bigger. They heard a small noise that made them, mindlessly, move closer. It  
was a small creek of Greg flipping over on the couch. Their faces were inches apart.

John admired the way Sherlock's eyes glistened in the moonlight. "You are amazing, you know that." The  
doctor whispered.

Sherlock sighed and smiled. "Yes, I do know. You've told me so many times. But it is nice to hear."

"It's only because it's true."

"You are so cheesy."

John laughed and yawned.

"You're tired. You should sleep." Sherlock said as he pressed a kiss to the top of John's head. John felt tingly and blushed like crazy.

"We should both sleep. We have a very busy schedule for the next five days."

Sherlock nodded. "Okay." He wrapped an arm around John, pulling him closer to where John's head rested on Sherlock's chest. The doctor wrapped an arm around Sherlock's waist. On instinct, John rubbed the detective's lower back.

"I love you. Goodnight, my love." John said as he settled comfortably next to Sherlock.

"Goodnight, John. I love you, too." Sherlock said as a tear slid down his cheek. He wasn't going to let John go with him on the meeting Moriarty. He couldn't. John'll get hurt. And he didn't want that. The detective heard a snore coming from John. _Of course, he must not be comfortable with this position. He's never done this before._ "I'm sorry, John." It was an inaudible whisper. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

So that's that. You guys must be tried of these author's notes, huh? I can't stop though. I hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
